


The Return

by intergalacticbooty



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Humilation, M/M, Public Sex, Threesome, sex toy, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the wrestlingkinkmeme. Seth returns and puts Roman and Dean in their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

Roman is there in the middle of the ring, face pushed into the mat with the title mere inches from his face. His arms around bound somehow and despite how hard he tries to fight out of it, to free himself, he just can't seem to budge.

He can hear the nasally cackling of his former brother before handful of his hair is grasped back. There's cheers and hoots and hollers as the audience looks on and Roman continues to fight and protest as best as he can until he feels his pants being yanked down, his bare ass exposed to the entire audience.

Suddenly his tongue is too think for his mouth, words unable to form as he feels a pleasant burning stretch to his hole as Seth fucks into him. It's strange, as if being fucked in the middle of a ring wasn't strange in of itself, because it feels like he's already been prepped, like his body was waiting for Seth. And based on the throbbing of his cock and the pleasured tingle crawling up his spine, his body truly does want.

He can do nothing but take that ramrod, burning hot length inside, marking him like an iron of some sort as his length drips across the mat. The crowd is still very much there, still very loud as Seth pounds into him, being to hunch over and tuck some of Roman's hair behind his ear.

"Mmm, 'the guy', huh? That the best you can come up with, Ro?" He tuts at him, before grabbing at the Samoan's thick thighs, pushing himself balls deep. Roman burns hot in embarrassment at that, 'Roman sucks' chants ringing through his ears as his caramel skin turns red in shame and pleasure of equal measure. "Shouldn't've left you guys alone for so long, man…look at poor Dean. He's even needier than you." A strong hand pushes Roman's head up a bit then, forced to look across to mat to where Dean suddenly is and it causes Roman's head to spin.

Because there he is, the most unstable of their previous trio, in nothing but a straitjacket, fucking himself on a toy that looks about as big but not quite as satisfying as Seth's cock. His wild blue eyes make contact with Roman's own as he comes, the how white liquid reaching Roman's face and lips and he greedily licks it up because how COULD he leave Dean two his own devices for so long? Seth was right, Roman had neglected the neediest of them for months now and he deserved to be punished, to be shamed and fucked and dominated in front of everyone by a far superior man in Seth.

After Dean's little showing, still fucking himself firmly on the toy, it doesn't take much longer for Roman to come, his release tainting his title before Seth fills him with his own come, the hot burn and stretch and wetness inside feeling all the more satisfying as Dean crawls closer to the duo across the ring, sucking face with Seth before leaning down to claim Roman's lips with his own.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Mmm, Ro, you didn't get enough last night, huh?" Seth mumbles from the crux of his armpit, Dean latched onto his leg and snoring softly. Right. Because they were in a hotel room. And spent several hours last night fucking and making love to one another to celebrate Seth's triumphant return.

Apparently the little bit of rummaging around from Roman was enough to wake Dean, a hand sliding up to Roman's bare cock, the length hot and hard and Dean starts tugging on it, lips following it soon. "Jesus, fuck, Dean…" Seth chuckles in response, sucking a wet, sloppy kiss into Roman's mouth before reaching down to pull Dean up by his hair.

It was so easy for the former champ to command them both, even outside of the ring and their characters he demanded a form of respect and passion and loyalty that the two could never deny. He makes a show of it by licking the remnants of Roman's precum from Dean's mouth, leaning forward and whispering into the auburn-haired male how he was going to fuck Roman while Dean rode him.

"So…" He begins, Dean sliding on top of Roman's lap as Seth kisses at the shell of the Samoan's ear. "…what got you so hot and bothered for us babe, hmm? Thought Seth and I took good care of you last night."

"You did, you did, just guess I need more."

Smirks were shared by all three then as they fucked, rough and dirty and well-practiced as the rising sun painted their bodies in soft rays of gold.


End file.
